We can work this, oh boy can we!
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: After Clark expresses his concerns over what people think of Lois being with the NEW Clark Kent, Lois thought of a way to boost up his confidences and make the people in DP re-evaluate him a little lightly. This is for the Clois fans, hope you enjoy it!


Who's a loser?

Clark over hears the female staff gossiping about him and Lois and is upset by it, he tells this to Lois and she assures him that being with him doesn't embarrass her at all. In the end, they decide to get a little pay back, they had a little heated moment in the elevator and the same gals caught a glimpse of him in action on Lois and their opinion of Clark has changed.

Clark didn't know what Lois meant last night when she told him 'We can make this work' but he was about to find out when he got to DP. He already was again in his suit, with his glasses and placed on his Carey Grant impression. He had been purposely bumping and tumbling all over the building in front of everyone and receiving their looks of disappointment which made him feel insecure again. When Clark reached his desk which was next to Lois but Clark came at a moment when three young men were chatting Lois up. Clark felt his insecurity go further low with the looks of flirtation on all these guys that were eyeing and practically hitting on Lois right in front of him.

Lois finally spotted Clark and quickly ignored the group that was around her and rushed to Clark.

"Hey babe! You're just in time"

"For you to dump me?"

"Very funny, everyone still giving you a hard time?"

"As always"

"Well, Clark will you be a pet and help me in the supply room"

Clark recalled that Lois made 'the supple room' a code word for emergency private conversations that had to do with his alter ego so he followed.

"Uh sure Lois"

When she led him in side the supply room, Lois closed the door only slight light and when Clark turned to her with the attempt to remove his glasses, Lois leaped into his arms and pressed her lips on his. Clark was at first surprised but soon relaxed to his usual responses to Lois's kisses; hot blushing cheeks, his heart racing and his un-restraining urge to break whatever he could grab onto to avoid breaking Lois. When he felt her loosening up his tie, Clark finally stuttered as he slightly pushed her away and asked in between breathing her face and Lois doing the same.

"Not that I am complaining but what are you up to"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lois said with a seductive smile and luscious eyes as she begin unbuttoning his shirt and nibbled on his neck which drove Clark insane.

"I see it and no doubt about it; I _feel_ it too but uh Lois?"

Clark's mind was all scrambled into a mess of words as Lois went further down his shirt and slipped her hands inside his under tank.

"In here?"

"Uh hmm! Why not in hear and why are you wearing under shirts?"

Lois responded at first with her seductive ways and then changed to a horny and annoyed voice at the sight of his under shirts. Clark was tempted but he gently pulled her away to look down at her.

"Uh Lois? What is your plan here other then rape me in here?"

"Well you wanted to know how come this 'smart and sexy reporter Lois Lane is in love with this', I am not going to tell you, I will show you and them"

Lois kept talking while still pushing up Clark's shirt and bent down to kiss his exposed chest which again drove Clark with arousal.

"Lois, that is brilliant but you know I can't hold back when you do this"

Clark gasped with his glasses slightly down his noses caused by him jerking as Lois undone his pants.

"Or when you do that"

Lois looked up with a pleased and unguilty smile on her face then kissed his lips with her arms around his neck, Clark moved his arms around her waist holding her close to his body. Lois pulls back and strokes his face with her fingers as she explained further about her plan.

"When people look at my fiancé they may see a Carey Grant clumsy nerd but to me, you are Tony Curtis that makes me into a turned on bunette Marilyn Monroe"

Clark got the plan clearly as she kissed him he responded with a more passionate kiss and laughed in her mouth.

"You know"

"Hmm?"

Clark tried to speak between kisses.

"Marilyn really was a brunette"

"Mmmhmm"

Lois replied through her nonchalant moaning as Clark finally started to work on Lois's blouse and turning her over so that he could lift her up and place her on a table that was next to them.

"And she and Curtis didn't really get along on set"

"Mmmhmm must explain the great chemistry"

"Yep"

They both agreed as they opened their shirts and allowed their skins to touch and Clark now nibbled onto Lois's neck and lower on her chest.

"I always worry about hurting you"

Clark said as he looked at her with his breath panting with hunger and Lois looking at him still eager and seductively.

"Don't fight it"

She said with her hands on his face bring it back to hers as she exhaled in his face before continuing to kiss his lips.

"Relax!"

Clark and Lois were into each other at that moment, nothing mattered to either of them except how long could they continue without going to far without clothes on.

Meanwhile outside the storage room three gals were chatting with Cat as they got off the elevator, they were all heading the same direction when one gal, an African-American woman mentioned she needed to get printing paper from the supply room.

"I gotta cups for the coffee room, I'll come with you"

Another gal who was Caucasian walked along side her.

"Okay"

They walked toward the door but both stopped at the slightly loud call coming from behind the door.

"Oh Clark!"

The girls turned their heads and looked at each other with expressions of none-believing notion then the Caucasian girl walked to the door and pushed it opened with the African reporter behind her. Both gals gasped and pulled their heads out of the crack of the door from the shock of what they saw. It only took them a second but they saw Clark Kent with his fiancé Lois Lane in the supply room indecently making out with her. Both girls blushed and covered their mouths with awe and suddenly thought of all the flaws they thought of Clark the other day. One second passed by and Lois and Clark merged out of the closet with both of them clearing their throat, their clothes were well adjusted and decent again. The two gals couldn't believe they looked so appropriate almost like they were not in the middle of a heated make out session in the closet.

"Hello"

The couple both said at the same time as they walked passed them, Clark pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand while the other one was holding Lois's hand. The gawking gals stared at them with amazement, as the couple walked to their desk, Clark pulled Lois's seat out and pushed it in as she sat herself down.

"Thanks baby"

"You're welcome daring"

Lois chuckled at him then smiled as Clark kissed her cheek.

"Oh Clark, you know what I am in the mood for now?"

"Uh yeah, but uh Lois at 9 am in the morning?"

"Yep! Please?"

"Uh sure, Lois uh hamburger with everything on it and orange juice freshly squeezed"

"Thank you"

"Be right back"

The gals still watched as Clark grabbed his drench coat from the coat hanger and again it got caught and almost tipped over. Clark caught it and mutter so many 'I'm sorry' as he readjusted it before he started to leave, as he turned he bumped into Cat.

"Oh sorry Grant I-I mean Cat! Sorry Cat"

Cat didn't reply only sighed in frustration as she walked by him and toward the gawking gals, Clark didn't seem to change his facial expression or his mood as he left the office.

"Looks like Mr Kent doesn't rest with his bumbling nature"

Cat said as she walked to the gawking gals where her desk was at, she saw that they were looking at Clark and became curious.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

The African American girl spoke first.

"Cat, you need to stop looking down on that man now"

Cat was stunned by that comment.

"Excuse me?"

"She's right Cat, you didn't see what we saw in the supply room a sex, I mean second ago"

They giggled with their cheeks blushing, Cat looked at them with disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

The Caucasian gal spoke up next, they leaned in to whisper closely to one another in their usual gossiping mode.

"Cat let's just say that we caught a glimpse of another side of Clark Kent with Lois Lane in the supply room"

Cat was now in the same shock that her gossiping friends were in only she didn't get the pleasure of witnessing it herself.

"You mean, Clark and Lois? In the closet in-"

"Like Swayze and Moore from Ghost, really hot"

"More like Ford and Young in Blade Runner, either way, Cat, Kent's got a lot more to show then meets the eye"

They heard Clark stuttering again his 'I'm sorry' as he rushed to Lois's desk with the bag of 'Burger Planet' in his hand and a phone cup in the other hand.

"Here you go"

"Thanks honey"

Lois replied as she pushed her seat back to get up but Clark hurried to put his delivery items on the desk and to help Lois out of her seat.

"It's okay, I got it and I am starving"

Lois told him as she leaned on her desk and pulled out the burger and started unwrapping it while Clark removed his drench coat and turned to face Lois.

"MMMM! Delicious! Thank you"

Lois said with a smile of contentment while chewing a huge bite in her mouth, Clark smiled at her. He looked pleased to have pleased her.

"He is modest, courteous, attentive and a total sex maniac, Lois's got a winner"

The Caucasian reporter stated as she looked now with envy toward Lois as she, Cat and the African American reporter stared with their own envious looks.

"That's it!"

The African American spoke again as she dangled her hand by her fingers hanging on the edge of her blouse with a sensual look on her face glaring at Clark.

"I am getting me the first nerd that comes along"

"Me too!"

Suddenly they spotted Roger the skinny, glasses wearing errand boy passed by them, the two gawking gals raced to him, leaving Cat to stand alone with her misjudgment to Clark then finally swallowed her frustration and turned back to her desk. \

Only Clark and Lois laughed softly as Clark turned to hide his face of contentment from Cat, he hoped she didn't wonder why he was laughing. Clark had been listening to all that was said with his super hearing and he whispered what they said to Lois who laughed softly.

"So, told you it would work and how do you feel now?"

"I have to admit, it is contenting to see them change their views on someone like me and someone like Roger who I think is going to get twice the luck later this evening"

They chuckled as Lois stood up to lean on him.

"Glad I made you feel better"

"You did more then that Lois, and not that I am objecting to something like this needing to be done again, you need to know, I feel better about my disguises as long as I still have you"

Clark glanced around for a second to make sure no one saw him placing his hand on Lois's leg, she looked down and held her hand on it.

"Sorry, we have to get to work"

"Warned you that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back"

"Uh oh! Sorry Mr Kent"

"You will be later after work Miss Lane"

"Oh boy!"

They gave each other a fast kiss then went back to their desk just as White hollered for Lois and Clark to come to his office.

"Kent! Lane! My office now!"

"Right away Chief"

"On the way Chief"

They both said at the same time with their disguised voices, sounding as their usual selves when truth they were eager to be at home alone as they headed to his office.

The End


End file.
